What It Means To Be A Hale
by TrevinosCookie
Summary: Cora is back but is a normal life really something she can have? and soon Derek will realize controlling his pack wont be the only thing causing trouble as the new alphas and his sister stir a little trouble in Beacon Hills.
1. Family Ties

"Are you really sure that you want to stay with your brother? You could come with us"

Mom had been asking me the same question all morning. I never did answers though. I honestly didn't know how too, how could I possibly justify my reasons to go see my estranged brother who probably thinks I'm dead anyway. I thought he was dead, well I did for a long time untill i saw his name in a newspaper headline. Thats when i knew he was still living in our old little town. Beacon Hills. I hadn't been back there since before I was adopted, and though the family I have is pretty amazing I need to know my real family. My birth family. I suppose the cliché thing to say would be that there's always felt something missing as in a way there has but more so the lack of information than the lack of their presence.

"I know I could, but you always said you'd never keep anything from me, not now or about my biological family. You even let me find my brother, so let me have this"

"But we're your family remember"

"And I'll never forget that, but i need this i need my brother in my life mom and no matter what happens you and john will always be my mom and dad, nothing will ever change that" she stumbled around the heap of clothes on the floor, pulling me into on of her cuddles,

"I love you Cora, we'll always love you".

"Mom" I can just about mumble out the word through her sweater, this hug was different more needy, more motherly I guess.

"Mom it's ok you know, I'll be ok"

"I just realized that little girl I'm holding on to isn't so little anymore", she whispers wiping her tears away.

"Well you better pack quick if you want to catch the bus" She smiled pulling out of the hug, her warmth left my body to fast and so did she, I know it's hard for her to see me go but I have to do it. But I did what I was told, starting to attack the huge pile of clothes into my suitcases. As I packed the last of the bags into John's car I couldn't help but to take one look back at the house. The house I had grown up in or a least lived in since I was a little kid.

"Do you want me to help with your bags?" John asked, just as we pulled up outside the train station. I knew he meant well but it was more awkward than it should have be.

"No, I'm fine" I replied.

"Ok, just, don't get in trouble"

"I don't promise anything!" lift my hands in the air. Taking John buy surprise I give him a tight hug and kiss him on the cheek he blushes in shock,

"I'm gonna miss you".

"I'll miss you too Monkey, have a safe trip and don't forget to say hi to your brother for us".

Karen was to emotional to come in the car ride and say good bye but I could see even as a former marine John was a little teary. Though we had never been close I always knew he was there for me. I wave a half hearted good bye, my hand to tired from packing to really bother. My heart swelled I had lied to Karen, Derek doesn't know that I am coming I doubt he even knows I'm alive. He probably forgot all about me, and just moved on.

The bus seats were stiff leaving my back and my ass numb, like a dull ache lingered in the dip of my back. But I was here I had finally made it. Home. I cant tell if I'm more tired or just physically drained. I needed sleep but first I needed to find Derek. I remember hearing that he stayed in the family Hale house. But maybe he moved, I mean unless he restored the house I don't see how he could live there but I have to check. I just hope I remember where it is.

Beacon Hills doesn't look very familiar actually I don't remember any of it. There are some bits i can piece together like the Elementary school and the Cafe we used to go in. That's about it. Though I'm not surprised I was a kid the last time I was here. By now it was getting dark, and fast incredibly fast. Which just made things even harder to recognize, even the light from my phone didn't help. It was almost as if is was stuck in some 80's shoddy horror movie. Finally in amongst eh shadows and trees I could see it. There it was our old house standing there in front of me. What was left of it anyway, it been burnt down. The only thing left was ruins. I don't remember much from the fire just that one day I go to sleep and wake up in hospital, my family gone. I was told later about my parents and I only assumed the same fate had fell on my brother but turns out I was wrong. Who set the fire, that's what I'd like to know, was it an accident arson, did Derek do this? No Cora don't let your imagination run wild focus on finding your brother, my subconscious moaned.

The air around suddenly turns cold, the forest pitch black so I cant see my hands in front of me now. It's was so cold my breathing was causing a fog. Something like a tree branch snaps behind me, what was that.

"Who's there?" Ok dumb question, if I was in a movie right now it be some serial killer about to attack me but I'm not. No I'm in beacon hills, in the creepy forest. All alone.

"Hello, okay if this is some prank then ha-ha, good one really funny you can stop now. If you're trying to scare me it's not working".

I lied I was kind of scared. In my next breath I'm pinned down onto the forest floor I can move, I can't breath someone has their hand around my throat on top on me. I try to hit them with my left arm but the figure holds it down. Reaching into my right pocket I pull out my phone and rise my had so the light reflect of the person's face. It's him.

"Derek, I ... it's ... it's me, your sister." I manage to say, breathless and panting for air as his grip slackens from my throat he finally releases me and stands. Letting me regain my usual breathing rhythm and I straddle up onto my feet, were face to face. He's just staring blankly, expressionless.

"Derek say something please".

"Cora? your dead" his expression softens.

"Well I feel pretty alive right now",

"Why would even come back here?".

"Oh thanks so I can't come and see you, you're my brother I want to get to know you. but I'm sorry I didn't know that was a crime" I snap back not trying to hold my sarcasm. Taking me by surprise he grabs my hand and the few bags I have and shoves my into the passenger side of his car. I never heard a care, so how did it even get there, maybe this is like his hide away.

"Where are we going?" I don't hear his reply but suddenly and unwillingly my knees cave and my body paralyzed just as I am about to call for Derek I blackout.

I can't don't remember much just his eyes glowing, sinking back into their sockets as he realized who I was. Maybe it was wrong to just drop in but there wasn't really another way for me to come see him. Thankfully somehow I made it the night and Derek didn't throw me back on the next train home but when I finally open my eyes, I am lying on an old couch, surely Derek didn't leave me here for someone else to find later. No he wouldn't, would he?. This could easily just be his place. What am I saying I don't even know him so how can I know that he didn't abandon me here.

A stinging pain spread across my forehead from temple to temple pulsating as if I had hit it or fell. A ringing in me ear aroused me completely so I was able to access my surroundings, it was an apartment or it seemed to be the room was empty except for the couch I was on and a desk across from me, a bed sat in the middle of a room off from this one. It was silent to far away from roads to hear any traffic or people for that matter. Rubbing what felt like a lump on my head I stood up from the couch to take another look around, for what I don't quite know yet. Before I could even take pass the desk, my face is forced up against the cold metal top, my arm twisted behind my back, I struggle around and glimpse back it was some girl with long wavy dirty blonde hair. It took what felt for minutes merely milliseconds for Derek to reach us a tear her away allowing my arm to relax and the blood to reach me finger tips.

As she straddled back to he feet she reacted in a way I didn't expect half a hiss half a howl with her eyes locked on now Derek's flaring nostrils and pierced lips. His eyes became and deep red almost blood like, he was pissed and there was no doubt about it. I was thankful for his little rescue but I think I could have taken her given half the chance.

"Keep your hands off her, do you understand".

"Aww what's up has Derek got a new play thing?" she smirked through gritted teeth. As she stud, she went to take a step closer he eyes locked on me and waiting for mine and Derek's reaction. Derek took a step forward so they were almost touching the atmosphere ran ice cold and my breathing staggered, were they going to fight?

"Erica back off or do I have to make you, you know I don't repeat myself". With one look she back down and nodded at me apologetically.

"she's... she's my..." his voice trails off.

"I'm his sister, get to the point, whatever I want to know what the hell happened to me? how did I get here?" Erica stared at me stunned and in disbelief, Derek stared down at me thrown his lashes I was waiting for him to explode but he didn't and the ghost of a smile spread across his mouth.

"You know if this was the welcome party I was going to get I think I should have gone somewhere else" I smirked.

"You know you shouldn't be here it's not safe as soon as your ready I'll take you back home"

"Wow I've missed you too. And no you wont I'm staying here. You're not changing that"

Derek grabs my wrist holding tightly, cutting off the circulation to my hand. "Stop, let go of me" freeing me wrist he leans down to me,

"Listen you cant stay here I don't care what you say I'm taking you home".

"Like I said you're not and stop trying to order me around".

"Hey Derek maybe she can be a new spy for you down at the school you know Scott isn't exactly talkative to us now he knows we are in your pack" Erica butts in.

Then we are joined by two other guys and like Erica they have golden yellow eyes, must be something in the water here. I have no idea but I just need to get out of here seeing as my brother's not in the welcoming mood. Plus who the hell is this Scott guy and why would I need to spy on him. I have so many questions, maybe I can get some answers out of Erica. Instead or causing another argument I wave surrender and head back into the couch, so it wasn't a five star hotel but right now I didn't care, I was here with my brother in my hometown, and tired, extremely tired worse than I have ever before. I'd pretty much used all the energy up from my moms fried cooking, whilst trying to regain my breath after the Erica ambush.

That reminds me I should really keep on the good side of her if I want to get any information because doesnt seem like Derek will never tell me anything that he thinks I don't need to know even . I have realized that in they first few hours or seeing him again his face and body language give away so much he looks a cross between really pissed off and constipated. But he reminds me of someone. My mom. My real mom, my birth mom that is. He's just like her. I try but I can't keep my eyes open any longer all these questions will have to be suppressed until tomorrow.

"So did ya here?" Stiles yelled at the computer screen.

"What?" Scott replied confused, which wasn't unusual when Stiles had taken tis much adderall.

"Cora Hale, she's back"

"What like alive"

"No a freaking zombie, yes of course alive you idiot."

"Ok Stiles chill, so how do we know who she is?"

"Um i dont know the fact that she is with Derek is probably a good place to start looking, or the internet"

"How are we going to find her on the internet there's probably millions of cora hales out there, thats if she even calls herself that"

"Right well we good do a worldwide search or just look on the beacon hill buzz website"

"The beacon hills what? is that a dating site?"

"No genius its a news blog, and guess who got the cover shot?"

Stiles IM's the link over to Scott who opens it on the screen, he frowns for a second tilting his head side to side.

"What are you doing? She's not one of your naked posters"

"I just dont get how that is related to derek"

"I know lets hope she doesnt have his whole maim and kill attitude"

"I guess but she kinda hot"

"Yeah if you like that sort of thing"

"What thing; girl?"

"Ha no she's just not really my type"

"So your saying if she was 5'3 with red hair"

"Strawberry blonde"

"Strawberry blonde hair, you'd be into her?"

"Yeah maybe, also the idea of dating Derek Hales little sister is kinda scary, i wouldnt want to be the one breaking her heart"

"Yeah cause your such are lady killer huh? hahaha"

"You know what one of these days im gonna take a branch of mountain ash and stick it up your" Scott slams down on the screen of his laptop laughing to himself. He stands from his desk grabbing the car keys out of the hall as he leaves. Scott's laptop flickers, it's still on

"Scott, scott... SCOTT?"


	2. Fitting In

My body ached all over, it hurt to even open my I eyes but I knew I had to. I needed answers from Derek about everything not just this Scott guy. Not to mention this so called 'pack'. What is a pack anyway? I mean is it like some sort of secret club or something. I don't get it. Maybe the drowsiness from my long sleep hasn't warn off yet but I'm sure conjuring dumb ideas in my head wont help, first of all I need to see if I can pull of lying to Derek to get at least a titbit of information from him. Bit right now I hadn't even got the answers to the questions I was asking myself all I know is that if I'm meant to go undercover at the school I better not be late Monday morning. Because that's when all this will get put into action.

*bleep, beep*

Seriously a day here and my phone is already ringing is Karen that worried and distrusting of Derek she'd ring this early. Yes. It's typical control freak Karen, I'm always thankful for John being there he would always diffuse her panic attacks over things I did back home. Though I kind of understand her flipping out over me breaking into the school. Ok its not as bad as it sounds, my English teacher confiscated my cell so I went back and took it from his drawer only to be caught be that bitchy year book editor, what was she dong there anyway. I understood the overreaction to that but this? I can't deal with her right now, so instead I stuff my cell deep into the pillow Derek had given me the bed so he must hae slept on the couch last night. I had to get up, it must be late afternoon by how bright it was.

"Morning" I was barely audible, what was wrong with me its like I've been in a coma. And it looks like none of them were to happy to see me again. Does being miserable come with the 'your supposed to be dead' territory? I'm not to familiar with it.

"Hey you're awake, finally" Isaac seemed to be the only one I could count on for a genuine smile and greeting. Boyd and Erica were no where to be seen and neither was Derek.

"Where's D-"

"He's out, erm",

"where?" I wasn't giving up so he might as well tell me.

"Just busy with stuff, you know" he seemed off obviously something was on his mind his look was almost scared. No he couldn't be what does a golden eyed guy have to be scared of. Derek? no he couldn't be.

"It's about time you got dressed, you're late" he instructed.

"You need to get ready for your first day" he tried to cover up with a smile but he knew as I had saw his face I could tell something was up and now he had the audacity to just try and distract me.

"First day? its Saturday." He shook his head, "Look again" I ran back inside the bedroom to get my cell when I noticed the date. It was Monday, I've been asleep since Friday night, but why and how. How is that even possible I know I wasn't that tired. Derek must have drugged the water on the night stand last night, I mean Friday night. None of this even makes sense the only reason he'd do this is to hide something from me. Ok I have gone fully loco now maybe this apartment isn't helping in need to get out. I could tell by the furrowing of his brow Isaac wasn't messing around or taking no for an answer.

"Uh, fine. But first I want you to fill me in." his face looked puzzled but even with his best acting skills and baby face it didn't distract me I know he knows something.

"I want to know all about your golden eyed pack against this Scott guy. Before I do anything" The stare off and silence last about 3 minutes before he cracked. Yes.

"You're just like him you know, but I tell you what you want to know and then we get on with it"

Wolves, Werewolves? This feel like a really bad CW show.

"Show me?"

"One day, soon you'll just have to trust me ok?"

Trust him sure, I have barely known him 72 hours and I'm expected to trust him naturally. Well now it was my turn, time to hold up my end. After a good 2 hours of trying to sort an outfit from what Erica called a closet and caking myself in a layer or 3 too many of mascara I was 'Ready' so Isaac called me. Derek came in just in time for a half disapproving half approving nod and then walked off to his desk. I just have to remember what Isaac told me;

_- Make friends with Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Jackson ..._

_- Don't get caught_

_- Get my new **friends **to trust me_

_- Oh yeah, DON'T GET CAUGHT!_

So this is beacon hills high. Just to think if everything had of gone ok with my family id be going to school here. I'd be with my family, no just Derek. Ok I need to get my head straight, like Isaac told me act confident and not to cocky but enough so no one is willing to mess with you and just a hint of flirt. He obviously tried to turn me into Erica and right now I felt like I was being force fed her guide book on how to be a bitch and feel incredibly uncomfortable doing it. I barely wear flip flops let alone heels that make my legs look as tall as the Empire State building, forget the plan I have to some how make it through 6 periods of AP classes in 6 inch heels and a pair of skinny jeans that are like a second skin. Where are the cool band t-shirts and printed leggings, oh I know in my 'unacceptable' pile of clothes that I brought. This just isn't me which is precisely what it was meant to be. Though to me I stick out like a saw thumb.

Time to open those double doors and go inside. I felt the comforting hand of Isaac touch my back, I took to Isaac faster than I had Derek he just seems so innocent like he'd do anything to help you, but even he would look me straight in the eye for to long because we both knew he didn't tell me everything this morning, he told me enough to feed my questions. Now my heart beat was some what calmed by his nudge inside. Eyes were all on me it was as if I was a criminal, but then after the immediate shock everyone turned back to their conversations and lockers ignoring me. But as soon as I walked down the hall to my very own BHS locker I could feel their eyes digging into my back a couple of girls never took their eyes of me from the moment I shut the double doors behind me.

"Hi" a peppy petite red head popped up from nowhere.

"Wow, you really are a hale huh?" I couldn't even comprehend an answer the girl had way to much pep for a Monday and school.

"You know with the longs black hair, dark eyes and pouty look, _your so much like your brother" _she made sure to whisper the last part.

"Oh right, I'm Lydia".

"Hi" I couldn't help but return he sweet smile, but just as I she was about to speak I noticed a third pair of eyes digging into me but this time from a girl in front of me, all of a sudden the girl was gestured to come over by Lydia. Our eyes met, hers cold and empty and I stood baffled when she forces the most awkward ghost of a smile on her face.

"Allison" she looked and sounded really pissed off and why I had no idea but I guess this was nothing unusual for me not to know what's going on especially lately.

"What class do you have first period?".

"Social stu..."

"Great your in all my classes today" before I finished she had ripped the timetable out of my hands and hooked her arm around my free one.

Then I was dragged to class against my will leaving a smirking Isaac behind us. This was it I had my in with Lydia I just need to find Scott. First things first I have to make a good impression. If it wasn't intimidating enough walking into a new school a classroom of thirty students may sound a piece of cake but I only felt more nervous and a little claustrophobic. Some greeted me with smiles others with owl like stares and others just didn't acknowledge me arrival. I hand my papers over to the teacher, he looks like he could use a could shower and the stench of mints and coffee was almost eye watering. "Hale," he coughed up his sip of coffee as he read the first sheet of my file.

"Take a seat by Lydia" I nod in response as its the only thing I can think of. After an awkward struggle over to my seat I'm welcomed and warmed with her signature smile. Maybe Lydia could help me find Scott. I have to be discreet about it though.

"MCALL, STILINSKI!.",

"Yes sir"

"Sorry sir I was reading this fascinating book" the guy the teacher called Stilinski holds up a car magazine, and the whole class in hysterics, that's when I realise the guy next to him is McCall, Scott McCall. Yes task one down find Scott and wait that means Stilinski is, is ... "Stiles".

"Huh" that was it I was caught everyone heard me shout Stiles, now what.

"Sorry sir I was just telling her that stiles was his nickname" oh thank you Lydia you covered me right there, the teacher must have believed because he began organizing something on his desk but as I looked back both Scott and Stiles are staring at me. Crap!. I just threw them my most innocent and apologetic smile possible. Maybe it would convince them I was ok, oh who am I fooling iv totally ruined it all ready.

As soon as the bell rang I rushed out of my seat knocking into the tray of test tubes which shattered across the classroom but before I could be stopped I was out of site and almost out of the very same door in entered through. When I finally stopped my breathing was all over the place and I patted like a dog. I just had to get out of there, this was such a bad plan.

"Hey, wait up, you ok?"

"What, huh?" Surprisingly when I turned around I the voice yelling for me was Isaac, maybe I didn't mess things or just maybe he's about to get his werewolf ass out here and kill me. Two scenarios, one more likely than the other but which it was I couldn't decide.

"Come on you can do this Derek wouldn't have trusted you to do it otherwise"

"What he trusts me."

"Obviously you're his sister, I know he was a bt hesitant at first but I got him to come round now don't disapoint me".

"Yeah but still, he doesn't have to he could just knock me out like the other night and send me packing, right?"

"Uhh, that was kind of my fault. So sorry about that but it was my idea to bring you into his place" I couldn't hide the amount of confusion and annoyance but also thankfulness I had towards him the only response I had was to shake my head a laugh.

"Just get back in there and don't worry I'll be here if you need me, so will Boyd and Erica."

"Yes even Erica. And don't frown at me" We both smile though it seems false for me like I'm having to pretend once again that I'm not pissed.

"By the way I'm sorry to inform you but I don't aim to please you" , he laughs as his hand guides my shoulder inside. I find myself strangely comforted by the presence of his hand and end up following him back into the school. For the rest of the day I only shared lessons with Lydia and a few here and there With Allison but she wasn't up for talking and when it came to her neither was I. Lydia mainly spoke about her and Jackson's relationship and then kept asking me questions about my family though, I tried to skip most of them mainly because I didn't have the answers to give her. But finally she started to ask about my Karen and John which I had a lot of answers for.

"I don't get why your all buddy buddy with that new chick"

"Jackson you should know me by now if i see potential i-i"

"Whatever i just dont see why I have to hang out with your little pet project"

"If i remember correctly you didnt't mind my last project so much"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"Allison duh, who else?"

"i don't care i dont like her"

"No you dont trust her because of here brother"

"Exactly, why should i. the guys a creep"

"Can we shut up now and go back to making out?"


	3. It's Simple Chemistry

Day two. I can do this. I just got to keep my head up and smile. And try not to die. First class of the day was Chemistry, even at home I hated it though for some reason I would always ace it.

"Today we are going to try an experiment, you will switch the second person in your pair every 2 minutes with another. the aim it to make sure the experiment succeeds and how well you can work with others not just your friends, McCall." this was it my chance to finally talk to Scott and get some information. I'm 6 switches in and don't seem to be anywhere closer to Scott but I find myself next to Allison.

"Hi, I'm sorry about before you know its weird everyone thinks I'm a freak because I'm Derek's sister" but she sits there silently only to then pour a solution into the beaker, she completely silenced me out. Before she abruptly turns to face me.

"Listen, I plan to take my own revenge on Derek for killing my mother but you need to understand I wont stop for anything that stands in my way and I wont be afraid to take you out"

Wait a threat already wow this must what it's like to be a werewolf, then I realized looking down at her note book Argent, the hunters. She's one of them, Isaac mentioned them, about how they tried to kill Derek and the rest of them, about he grandfather Gerard. I'm about to reply when the 2 minutes is up and I find myself next to Stiles, I have no idea what his first name is or maybe stiles is his name I don't know.

"Sorry if people are weird it's not everyday we find out creepy Derek Hales supposedly dead sister is alive, so you'd get why everyone is a little freaked"I cant think of a response yet, he gives me that same smile Lydia did and i immediately feel a little more comfortable around him.

"Crap sorry I usually have some sort of filter but obviously not when it comes to your brother".

"Oh I guess being a Hale is a bigger curse than I thought" I laugh hoping he takes it as a joke and after a little delay he laughs back.

"Yeah I guess, your sure choked that dick up" he directs his head to the teacher which makes me giggle.

"I think he may hate me already".

"Well looks like you've joined my club"

As I'm sitting down next to him my elbow knocks over what looks like a hockey stick. "Sorry, wait do you play hockey or something?" he burst out laughing at my question.

"Lacrosse and I never get to play normally I'm just benched but I got to Friday. I mean it was nothing big I just won us the game, is all".

"Wow impressive funny and good at Lacrosse, I'm impressed".

It wasn't much longer till I found myself next to Scott. He was nervous about something I hear his heart beating faster than a tiny birds wings, his body shaking slightly as we were sat so close. This was awkward but I couldn't stand the silence any longer, no I wont not a minute longer.

"Lets get straight to the point, I tell you what I know and you fill any gaps I miss out, yes ok?"He responds with a nod, I must have took this persona on as I sat next to him.

"You're a werewolf, so is Isaac, Boyd and Erica, and Derek. You aren't part of their pack but your also not and alpha, my uncle peter was originally a alpha but Derek killed him. Am I good so far?" he nods again.

"Your little girlfriend over there comes from the family of hunters that wants you all dead yet your still in love with her and now her nut job of a grandfather is here to finish Derek off".

He mumbles something inaudible, "Oh not to forget the whole matter of this kanima lizard thing".

"Erm, that's it.?"

"what else is there?".

"Oh nothing, nothing just wondered"

"AHH!, what the"

"See Scott Derek told me a thing or two about werewolves not much but enough to know that whilst you body tries to heal it's going to seal around this little piece of metal and when i rip it out it's going to hurt much worse than the first time. You're obviously not telling me everything, and I'm sick of waiting already and by the feel of it your leg is already trying to heal. So maybe you should start talking before I aim a little higher or at least before the timer runs out".

"Fine, but not here" with gritted teeth he stares as i pull out the scalpel and he follows by rubbing his swollen leg. Still in disbelief of what I'd just done the adrenaline must be kicking because I have haven't finished.

"Good choice and remember the same goes for her too" I looked over to Allison who sits beside stiles now. Scott immediately turns to me.

"No you can't hurt them, I won't let you"

"Oh don't worry Stiles he isn't going to get hurt he's an innocent bystander as for Allison, well that's up to her isn't it". The hostility filling the room could almost choke you. Lets hope when I see them all at lunch it will be a little better, hopefully.

"Come on, just because you had a little outburst in class the other day that doesn't mean your actually a freak" Said Lydia. She didn't give me a second to think, before she dragged my arm and lead me over to the table where, Scott, Allison, Danny and Stiles sat. Oh great did she have some evil plan to embarrass me more, but no she just sat down and joined them leaving me to sit in the only available seat left which was between Stiles and Danny. Hopefully I wouldn't come up as a topic at lunch, seeing as vie already made Scott uneasy. But there was no telling what they'd talk about I don't exactly know these people do I?

"So,"

"Ok this, this is awkward"

"No this is almost just deathly silence."

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit here with you losers we have practise"

In the little time I've known Jackson or more like no time, he seems like an over achieving cocky self aware jock, in the movies he'd actually be a really sweet guy underneath all that but it must be buries deep inside like ocean deep because i cant see it. Allison and Lydia left after Danny and Jackson but Stiles didn't he was just sitting there next to me both of us silent. It seemed like a year had passed before anyone of us dared to speak.

"I think I should erm, go " Stiles said as we both straddled to get up.

"Yeah, me to , me too I got practise".

"Right well"

For some odd reason the awkwardness just made us blurt out laughing but stopped when we caught sight of each others eyes centimetres away. I hadn't noticed I had placed my hand on the top of his arm for support when I got up and for some reason I didn't move it or want to really. it was strange how comfortable I felt around him even just after a couple hours of knowing him. Even Derek made me feel less comfortable. I tried to move my hand a quick as I could before he really noticed but he did because just as I was about to turn away I tripped backwards on a puddle of spilt juice. How embarrassing I seem to e making a huge fool of myself since I arrived.

"oh my god, seriously?" I yelled as I tried to pull myself up and grab onto something to hoist me, when I find two hands pulling up my arm. To my surprise it was Stiles and Isaac.

"Wow not only am I a cults I also need two people to help me up. GREAT!". Oh now they were laughing at me this day just gets better.

"How about you try and walk before you can run yeah"

"How about you don't make comment s and I wont kick your ass".

"I'd like to see you try"

Fine if that's what Isaac wants, but as I go to punch him in the jaw something else blocks my fist. It's his hand clasping down on my fist like a vice grip. Why do these werewolves have to supernaturally and overly strong? its unfair.

"Come on xena oh warrior princess, your watching our practise because I promised Derek I'd take you back"

"I'm fine I can walk home".

"No your coming"

"Ugh whatever but if you knock me out again I am going to beat your little werewolf ass so all that's left is a little pile of fur and your leather jacket."

Even Stiles laughed at what I'd said to him. Surprisingly sitting watching the team practise wasn't half as boring as I thought it would have been it was pretty entertaining to see some of them get knocked on their ass. Stiles was the only one I recognise sitting on the bench in front of me. Isaac and Scott were on fire scoring every goal and defending their teams own with precision. Surely it wasn't just the werewolf powers that made them so good. Isaac ad the team had just escaped into the locker room so again I was left there waiting, when I noticed stiles carrying in equipment.

"How com you weren't playing?"

"I never do"

"But what about that game you won?".

"Half the players were missing"

"what ?"

"O you know your watch dog made that happen"

"Watch dog? you mean Isaac".

"I'm surprised, never seen Derek try and protect anything but his pack before"

"Yeah anyway were not talking about me I was asking about your amazing lacrosse skills you talked about"

"ha-ha I suck"

"don't put yourself down imp sure you could show those guys how to do it right"

"I doubt it but thanks"

"oh come on your not that bad" Isaac and Boyd appeared and our conversation was over. The whole car ride home all I could think about was Stiles and his goofy face talking about Lacrosse.


	4. Heightened

"Hey how are you? You guard dogs gone home yet?"

"Ha no their here somewhere lurking, I don't see why I can protect myself"

"Yeah right you about as strong as me"

"Ahem ill have you know I've been training with Derek and I'm getting pretty good" we both smirked it was kind of awkward but I like him he seems NORMAL if there is such a thing when werewolves are running around? Well he seems to get me unlike me brother.

"Hey day dreamer you coming?"

"Erm yeah sorry".

Stiles throws his arm over my shoulder "let's show you around ay?"

Picking his hand off me I squeeze his hand tightly, "Never put your arm around me ok?"

"Yeah, yeah fine it's ok".

As you'd expect a gym, classrooms, the never ending corridors and walls of lockers, it was your everyday high school except for the werewolves that run around at night. Being with Stiles is calming i forget for a few minutes that I'm even undercover as such, like for once I'm a normal teenager. A girl - talking to a boy. Whether I find him attractive or not that's another thing intirely, I suppose for a guy of his age he's quite good looking, though he looks a lot younger with his little baby face.

Some times I find myself looking at him a little to long and when ever he smiles this little sincere grin I light up and can't help but to laugh. And I haven't really laughed or cracked a smile in so long I would always fake one just to keep mom and dad happy, which of coarse it did so I guess maybe I do have a little of the lying gene from the Hales, maybe. Or maybe it's just luck for having such a plain canvas of a face for the majority of the time I'm expressionless, just sitting there thinking, daydreaming, over thinking about the tiniest thing.

My bottom half had began to go numb I'd been sitting in my window, Dereks window for hours. I can't sleep, haven't been able to since i got here not really anyway. It's almost as if I'm too awake, nocternal maybe. Or maybe it was the room seeing as it wasn't really mine i am just residing here. I feel bad for that Derek sleeps on the couch and god knows where Isaac and Erica sleep Boyd on the other hand comes and goes i think he still stays at home, though for all i know he could live in another apartment. I'm suprised they stayed in school actually I'd probably wolf out when i get pissed at a teacher talking down to me or when they give me an F on an asignment. I barely cope with highschool as it is let almone having to deal with super human abilities.

As for the school itself you get use to the smell of sweaty gym clothes and bleach from the cleaners the night before. Then theres the half broken lockers and the screeching sound they make as you open them. But everything just seems more i don't know heightened, i smell things i couldn't before, hear things clearer than i use to. Like in the parking lot yesterday i could hear someone who had drop their keys from the other side of the lot asif they were right next to me. I'm normally so blindly oblivious i don't even hear the lock on my own car. Maybe being related to a werewolf has rubbed off on me so now i have super hearing and smelling abilities. Or maybe just maybe my sleep derivation has kicked into overdrive on the randomness side of my brain. Well i am closing in on my 17th birthday maybe this is puberty finally kicking in?

You'd think after 3 weeks I'd be used to the lingering stares and whispers behind hands. But no. As hard as it was for me to admit I just didn't fit in here not because of being a Hale but its that I doesn't feel right lying to them. To Stiles. It's not my natural instinct maybe for Derek, Isaac and Erica but not me, lying isn't just something that comes easily to me. I'm awkward, I don't make I contact and I fidget. Yet Derek wants me to participate in this huge scheme to find out information that he could easily find out with a little threatening behaviour and I'm sure that he scares Scott just as much as everyone else in this town. I'm not quite sure how long I'll be able to keep this act up, before I start to actually get close to these people before they turn from my fake friends into the real kind, and if they were to ever find out the truth I couldn't bare to see that look they would all give me. I wanna be able to trust everyone trust my friends, yes my friends i said it and thats what they are though they don't even realise the truth they are my friends i want them to know the truth i want the to be able to trust me 100%. Ive got close to these people now, Lydia seems like a genuine friend. I don't think i'll be ablee to do this much longer. But i have to. Maybe i just need to cut loose, do what most highscool kids do, get drunk got to parties. Well i need to get invited to one first but my odds are more likely with Lydia and Jackson in the mix.

Most days i end up waiting on the bleechers for Isaac so i can get a ride how he isn't to big on letting me go home alone still but i don't midn as much now, i used to have to wait whilst he got changed before we could leave but now Stiles packs up on the feild so we end up talking untill Isaac is ready. Stiles is easy to talk to not like Derek nor Isaac i talk to Isaac but i feel easier around Stiles, it must be that whole strange thing thats known as being humn that makes him so comforting. Stiles and Isaac have helped me settle so much they don't treat me like everyone does, like a freak that is. Erica well she's her typical charming self, but i don't see her at school so thats one less thing to worry about and Boyd i haven't seen him since the day i got here ive heard his voice but not seen him atcually the same goes for Erica i havent actaully seem her for days. They seemed to have disapeared of the face of beacon hills, which must mean their out on some job for Derek, Isaaac said this kind of thing is normal. So i am not going to worry especially not about Erica.

As for lying Derek's pretty bad, he has a little vein in his neck that pops out almost as if it is stressing him out to lie. I've been lucky enought to share this experrience with him, though when he lies to stiles or anyone normal e doesnt flinch. I saw him talking to Scott outside the School the other day when he came to pick me up, there it was that little vein poppy out in his neck, it pained him to tell waheveter that lie was to Scott. Scott cant just be a kid he's more than that he's important i know it and Derek knows it but he lies to him, makes me survey him but why, what purpose does he have, to protect him? god knows i would love to find out.


	5. When Reality Sinks In

I do this every morning sit here at the window day dreaming because i never actually dream, it's almost 5am and ives been up for hours now. The most i slept since i got here was when i was knocked out. Mom always told me i was a heavy sleeper back home, i'd wake up in the weirdest of places, on the floor of my bedroom the living room, once i woke up the next day in the park i had to walk home trying to remember how i got there.

But nothing it was completely blank from my memory a clean slate almost. Even my slight cough echo's in the room off the steel walls, like i'm sitting in a volt. TH apartment if you could even call it that is so cold i can see my breath fog up, foosteps create dust to rise from between the floor boards, who ever sold this place to Derek sure sold him a bomb of a place. But it was home, for now at least. Our home. No Dereks home.

I don't miss home as much now but i miss mom and dad, my friends well freind not plural i had one. One friend i got on with one girl that didnt think i was totally weird that understood that i wasn't a girly girl who was into clothes and make up, i have always been into music and art, books anything that allows me to just get away and she was always there she got me unlike everyone here unlike Derek.

I hate dressing this way still, having to curl my hair everyday when back home i didn't style except for a boby pin to keep my bangs out of my face. I keep sneeking in some of my own clothes everyday like my ripped black jeans and Band tees mixing it in with the clothes they gave me. I'm not Erica i don't need to be a duplicate of her, for me to fit in i need to be me not another Erica.

Before i even realise it's starting to get dark out, ive been sitting here all day wasting away, no one was here but me. I'm hungry, not eating all day because of day dreaming doesnt help that though. Derek always seemed to be out of the house, for some reason even Isaac was but i suppose even werewolves have some sort of normal lives, it's just suprising to see no one here. The floor burns my feet with each step, the kind of burning sensation you get when you touch something so cold it pains you.

The door to the Kitchen is lighter to move than before, same size same creeky hindges as before but for me easier to move. The hearing and smelling ablities of mine must have developed into super sonic strength. Though i like being alone this whole place feels like there is someone lurking in the shadows watching keeping an eye on me, There goes another brain cell affected by my lack of sleep. But i still hear nothing no cars driving past or birds outside. I should go out for a walk, my feet want to walk, dragging my towards the door and out of it.

Finally i can smell faint petrol fumes and the hint of coffee brewing, though my sight is blurred everything seems to have an outline yet no clear definition, i can still make out what most things are. I keep walking, walking further faster, my feet know where they are going i on the other hand do not. Dirt between my toes, branches cracking beneath my feet and the faint smell of leaves. The forrest why am i here, the house. I wanted to come to the house this makes no sense. Or maybe to y subconcious this is exactly where i need to be.

_GO inside, go on dont be a chicken. I_ test to see if i can take controll of my feet, i can i move forward before i reach the steps of the house. _You can do this just go in there what's the worst that could happen a bunch of ghosts are in there?_ and another brain cell dead due to the lack of sleep ive had. I finally build up the courage to get the the door placing my hand on the door knob and pushing it inside, a gust of wind sweeps dust and ash past me i cover my face to defer from getting it into my eyes, i'm just quick enough but the rest of me is covered.

Except for the charred frame thats left i can remember it the house as it was, the smell of flowers and insents throughout the house bright colours painted the walls, mom always hated dark colours she said they made you a negative person. I guess you can tell me and Derek became very negative from the statte of our clothing choices.

Everytime i move a little ash and dirst flutters up near my face and i start coughing, slow movements help barely lifting my feet i shuffle over a little to the bannister of the stairs, maybe upstairs is a little clearer. _What is that? a statue. _Something stands at the top of the staires it looks like some of crest my mom had tried to get my dad to throw out a few years back. How did that survive the fire? No not a statue or a crest, It has eyes golden eyes, like Erica. Wait maybe it is Erica play some trick.

"Erica thats going to work, i know it's you" _at least i hope it's you, for gods sake say its you Erica. _"Erica the jig is up now"

"How's my favorite neice?"

_Neice? I_ know that voice, i cant forget it. I will never forget his voice the sly fox like voice.

"Cora" He knows its me i need to go, run, run as fast as i cant o get as far away as i can.

But i cant move my body is sinking into the floor like quicksand, impossible to move from the first step on the stair case. He takes a step further down to me this time i can see his face highlighted by a gap in the roof the moolight shines across just enough of his face for me to regisiter and confirm it in my mind. Peter. Uncle Peter and he's alive. He was supposed to be in intensive care or dead not hear, he killed my family it;s all his fault. I have to get out of here before i'm next. _Run, run like hell and dont look back. _My foot shifts back i can move again, i still dont respond to my name being called again i run and turn to the door almost ripping it away from it's hindges.

I keep going. I wont stop, i cant. I eventitably look back waiting to see if i'm being followed don't see anything but that only means i'm more likely to be being followed. No i need to stop, ive been running so long now i need to breath, _Inhale-Exhale-Repeat. _A pulling pain stretches along my left side, cramp like i cant move, but i have to i have to keep running. I flail to my feet again picking up the pace as much as i can stomache, i'm surley going to thorugh up in any minute. Almost. _Inhale-Exhale-Repeat. _

I keep going unilt i hit a warm solid object infront of me, it's him. Peter come to finish me off kill me. I scream in a last prevaile to save myself though i don't see what good it will do. I feal more alert more awake already.

"Stop you're ok" i know this voice not Peter, nor Derek but Isaac.

My heart immediatly relaxes with his voice his warmth agaisnt me is comforting to say the least. I stay there leaning into his armour like chest, his body finches when i rest my forehead on his colar bone. His hand reaches for my head hesitantly i suppose to comfort me in some way but he's awkward about it like he is not quite sure how to go about it, not sure how to comfort someone. I pull away abruptly ending the silence, rubbing my eyes clear from tears with the back of my hand, i dont want to cry not infront of him. He already probably thinnks I'm weak and crying wont help me. But instead of either of us talking we stand there me looking at him, him looking back at me my eyes flicker as though they want to look back but I wont not yet. I'll admit it i was afriad, and i'm afraid to look back now.

"Good you found her"

Dereks voice was quite but the hint of annoyance in his voice told me he was angry, but why I'm not some prisioner he cant keep me locked away for my 'safety' thats ridiculous. But he'll believe me, of course he will it's not like i dreamed it all.

"He's in there, in the house. Derek".

"What are you talking about the place i empty"

"Uncle peter, he's alive he was in their. He's alive Derek".

"C'mon lets take you home"

"Your not listening Derek he's back there".

"You've been sleep walking"

"No, it was real i was in the house i saw him, i saw his eye i heard him".

"It was just dream, you woke up screaming when i found you"

"A dream, no a nightmare. But it couldn't have been it was to real Isaac why dont you believe me why doesnt derek believe me?".

"STOP, Stop with all of this your were dreaming and sleep walking thats all now shut up and get in". Derek be like that but expect me to be as defiant as possible.

"get in the car... cora"

"No" i lean against the passenger side door waiting for him to get so angry that he'l give in and talk.

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR, NOW"

His eyes shine that blood red from before. Now he was pissed. Good. It shows he cares, or atleast i hope it does this could be away to jsut scare me into doing what he says.

"i call shot gun"

"What?" Isaac gawps Derek smirks and shurggs it off.

"Oh come on, yeah great thanks Derek" Isaac mubbles.


	6. Sweet Dreams

_Ash fills my senses blurring everything i front of me, theres nothing behind me now just a wall the door has disapeared now. He must have sealed it of i must have dreamt about this house a million times in the last week but everytime something is different this time i know it's a dream. I'm actuall in english but from my lack of sleep and the monotone lectures of Miss Dovahl I can't help but drift off. I'm back at the stair case this though i am alone in the house, the only sounds coming from the faint wind and my footsteps._

_It's hot, too hot. Ive began to sweat through my shirt why is it so hot, its amost as if i'm standing near a fire. But now i smell i not just ash but actual burning a gasoline smell in the place. I try for the door to my left - the living room- nothing it's locked. When i turn back i'm not in the hall way anymore but the basement, no door - no windows. Trapped. Smoke rises from the floor and the edging of the walls filling the room in seconds._

_Get out - i need to find a way out- but maybe there isn't what if i'm supposed to die down here to feel what it was like when the rest of my family burned inside and i was saved. Maye this is their revenge to play on my mind - it's working i'm scared now. Too scared to be able to have an once of ideas to use for way to get out. But there was no way out i wasn't getting out of here. Derek. The one person i needed right now, the one person who could save me my brother._

_From where the smoke had risen flames now followed bigger each time drawing closer to me forcing me to be central in the room - no way out - i am going to die. This cant be a dream it's smells to real, soounds to real - feels to real. The one i could thng of to help my situation call for help, there was a small open air went in the corner on my right - shout into it maybe someone will here. The falmes were warpping themselves closer like a snake choking its pray - i was the pray - i was going to die here. No._

_"Help" my voice is strained, i cough a couple times trying to clear my throat hopefully to help me deepen my voice, "HELP" i scream the strain in my voice spirals pain down my neck i cant do it again ive taken in to much smoke. I fidigt trying to shirft from the flames but the draw closer to my body. "No, help, help!" I scream a finale time winching as i feel a sindge on the back of my neck i am burnt. _

**I'm** dowsed in sweat my shirt and pants are almost a second skin. But i'm awake finally it was a dream, not real - i knew it - no i didnt fear took over and forgot for that moment that it wasn't real my dream took over. I will not allow that to happen again i am not weak, i controll my dreams not the other way around. I will defeat this dream d that god forsaken house.

"Cora? ... Miss Hale are you alright?"

I was almost oblivous to the fact of me still being in class. I don't respond to her or the looks of every other student starring me down in class even Stiles and Isaac stareat me bewildered by my terrored dream, i must have been talking in real life too thats the only reason for them to look at me this way. I cant stand it - the looks the faked smiles.

I rise from my seat dragging my body along sprinting - panting out of the classroom. But where do i even go from here the way home is to far plus i would ahve to deal with Derek and i cant just go back into class not now, not after that exit. Bathrooms - I stumble into the door slamming it shut beind me - I'm still hot, water thats what i need i turn on the forset and hold my hands together redy to cath the falling water it's cool to the touch but not as cold as i wish it was, I splash it onto my face holding my hands there for a moment breathing - trying to calm myself down. Luckily enough for me noone cares enough to run after me and find out if i'm ok, i wouldnt want it that way either right now i could lash out at the next person from all the pemt up anger - i sick of being scared of sick of everyone thingking i'm crazy or dreaming. I cup togther my hadns this time pouring a little water onto my neck finally cooling me down a little.

"THere you are, you left "

"STILES!"

Why would he be the one to come and find me, to bring me my back pack, of course i left my cell in there, i could have rang dad, he could always calm me down after a nightmare.

"What?" - totally unaware he was in the girl bathroom her held out his hand on the end was my back pack swinging around his wrist.

"Erm, well i wanted to check you were ok, is that a crime now?"

"No but why not wait till i came out and give me my bag?"

"Mkay you're probably right i could have done that but then i woulnt of had chance to see what was wrong with you?"

"Well i'm fine just a hot flush ii guess i'm not used to the california weather"

"Must be that, i should probab;y go then"

Stiles turns headed for the door and waits before it for a minute.

"Hey stiles"

"Huh?"

"My bag"

He laughs though it doesnt spread far across his face it's a genuine smile. He walks bavk over to me outstreaching his arm, i move forward matching his steps about the grab the bag from his hand when i end up clasping on to his hand instead, it's like he didn't notice didnt't even flinch a muscle i rearrange my hand to take hold of the strap throwing it over my shoulder.

"well erm thanks again for the bag and you can tell everyone im just fine ok, heat stroke"

He smiles the second i say gang like he realises i knew he'd report back to Scott on what happened. Of course he would, i could almost count on it.

Before i sat down at lunch i scanned the dining hall, no jackson today, no boyd or Erica again they must still be on thaat job for Derek though i have no idea what would take them this long to do. I spot Lydia at her usual table with Scott and Stiles, allisonmy good old friend alisson. I considered trying to sit somewhere else maybe alone away from prying eyes. Lydia gestures for me to come over too late spotted once again- surveylence doesnt seem my strong suit. when i sit down Stiles s whispers to Scott either about me other something in which i am realated in i can tell by the small glimspes out of the corner of scott eye when he looks directly at where i sit i subconsiously form a fist with my hand nearest them, i have no idea why but the fact they they may even romotely be talking about me pissess me off. I want to hear what they are saying i want to know what it is they feel the need to whisper about, i try to isten in as best as possible without making it obvious luckily i had tied my hair back in the bathroom so nothing was blocking me ears.

"Yeah but if she was one of them don't you Derek wuld have told me"

"Maybe, but maybe not i mean how many times has he hidden things from you in the what things could he be hiding now"

"I know but when we were talking the other day he never said she was a werewolf or was deciding to become one"

"Did he physicall say she's not a werewolf, like did those exact words leave his lips or is this something your werewolf super powers became phsyic about?"

"Dude shut up and no ok those words did not physically leave Dereks mouth", then there you have it we ddon't know if what hppened i n class was her about to wolf out in front of everyone, how do we know she's not going to be the one to reveal your little werewolf ass and doom us all".

"you need to stop reading so many comics dude"

"yeah well it's an unhealthy hobby like you turning into a wolf every full moon. weve all got them"

I'm furious they basically just ripped away all of this cover story and now i'm a wereolf whos out to ruin them, how dare they think that how could they think that, what becuse of one half breakdown in class? I shoot up out of my seat almost flinging my luch tray in stile's direction, which i don't care much about right now. I don't give a reason for leaving i just storm out through the doors into the courtyard where there is less people around, both hands are curled into fists so tight now a little blood trickles down my fingers, but i dont release my hand i keep them steady - just as tight as before - i'm twice as hot now sweating through my shirt barely ble to breath, alll i want to do is run run and never stop.

That sounds a good idea right now, i start to pick up pace in my walk until im forced to stop by an out reached arm pulling my waist in, i'm forced around one of the columns in the courtyard until m back is againt the inside of it the outstreached arm still at my waist, the oposiste arm perched against the wall, the hand flat against the bricks milimeters from my face.

"Breath" i dont move i stare bewildered at him.

"Breath go on, you need to calm down you cant be so angry, you cant let yourself be so angry." this time his voice demands my attention yet still had the calm gesture to it. I do as i'm instructed _inhale-exhale,_

_"_Good now keep going" .

It works strangely enough i begin to cool, my breathing slowing with every breath. he mimics my breath which encourages me to keep going yet in some ways i feel like a child being told to take a time out, i try not to think of that, it would only make me my pemt up. I stare at his feet at mine he is so big compared to me, tall framed - toned arms but not overly defined, a sharp cut chin connecting to his sqaure jaw. And then his face curls dangle over his ears and a few on his forhead whichc he then moves when his hand on my waist brushes through his hair.

"I need to get you out of here".

"Ok" i let out panting still but my heart isnt racing as fast any more it's almost steady,calm. THis is definitly real i would feel his hand on my waist if it were a dream. He walks ahead of me put pulls back for me to catch up, i'm not as fast as he is but i soon catch up. He guides me forward with his hand into the the back seat of the car i only feel the car driving for a few mintues the motion relazing me and my temper but like a mantra Stiles and Scotts conversationrepeated in my head. Even when i tried to convince them to trust me they think i'm a werewolf. I mean i have always had great vision i never needed lights on a night i could find my way in pitch black and yes i have good hearing but noth are because of my age you couldnt expect a person 30 years older than me to have the same quality of sight and hearing. Stiles is jumping to conclusions when all he had to do was ask and he'd find out but no, he'd rather talk about me than to me. Maybe that says something about his character? I'm too worn out and tired now to think or to really care i want to escape, drift into a deep sleep for a few hours maybe after i sleep on this i'll feel better and have a logial step to take next. So i'm hoping.


	7. The Face of A Wolf

"She'll be fine you got to give her chance, she is a Hale after all remember?" A deep voice states, so mater of a factly. "If anything bad happens to her i blame you, it will be your fault"

"She can't controll it yet, none of could at first"

"What urge to maim and kill everyone she knows?"

"Ha, no becuase i'm having that urge right now"

"As much as i would love to sit here and listen to you two have a little domestic debate don't you think we should actually do something" "surely she can controll it better than one who's bitten"

"Hey!" Isaac yelled, "Sorry did that hurt your little feelings. Guess what i don't care"

"So we teach her, I can teach her you taught me"

"That's different plus you had an anchor for your anger she doesn't" their voices muffled from underneath my pillow, I lay there listening to their conversation. I'd been listening for what was probably an hour now, them talking about how to 'deal' with me, how they can 'teach' me. Why should they get to talk about me don't I get a say in my own life don't I get to chose what I do?. I pull my head from under the cold side of the pillow and ease myself out from the bed I slept well considering my bad mood yesterday, maybe I was grouchy from lack of sleep. yeah lets go with that at least for now.

"What's an anchor?" I ask, Isaac and Derek turn to me. "Who else is here?"

"Scott?"

"Not Scott" there he was my nightmare right in front of me perched on he staircase, this is real not like my dreams I could wake up from this I cant. Derek looks at me though imp about to break, and I feel it too my heart beat racing like a small animals. I am an animal, I'm a werewolf. "Why is he here Derek, you told me he was dead. He's supposed to be dead. Not sitting have a mothers meeting with you."

"I just want to help you. we can talk as a family"

"ha family some family do want to tell that awesome story about that one time you killed my sister and framed my brother for it almost killing him I might add" there was a long pause of silence, everyone starring back to me and one another. "no I didn't think so, so why don't you leave before I kill you myself"

"little girl your not stronger enough, nor would you know how to kill me" He's closer now toughing distance away. I edge closer, my finger tips skimming the top of a knife of a pen on the counter top I take in my hands tossing it before lurching forward and throwing it at his face, it sinks into his shoulder.

"What you want me to write a written apology letter to you, why not us ask."

"why not just leave"

"I may have been somewhat damaged with the resurrecting things but I can still take a kid"

"Lets see" taking strides I run at him practically bouncing of his hand clasps around my throat slamming my body into the desk in the living room, it falls to pieces taking the brunt of my fall. Peter's hand still clasped on my neck pinning me down, he stands giving me chance to catch my breath again but all I want to do is fight, fight him, kill him. "Now get up, up now look at your self" he pulls my arm leading me to the slightly foggy windows, I wont look, I don't want to see my face not like this, I tear my arm away from his grasp and look to my hands. slightly hairier than usual my nails sharp log points their beds the same colour as dry blood, no longer shaking, just steady, calm. I felt nothing. "Look at yourself" I have no chance to resist my own curiosity has taken fears place, what do look like, am I really a monster. "Go on" more eager than I realised I flip my head up to the window in front of me , I don't see a monster in fact I see nothing a blank dirty window pane." what I don't" "Look" peter pushes again, there they are to golden glowing eye starring right back into mine, I don't need to see my face the eyes are enough ive saw Erica turn and it's not exactly pretty. when I turn to face peter he's already gone Derek too, but Isaac leans against the wall near the kitchen his eye fixed on my every move, he was made to stay made to watch me like I'm some little child. "Here" the brief moment it takes for him to switch them lamp sitting ate end of darks desk and to my side stuns me a little but not as harshly as the light from the lamp. "Now look" id barely shifted my head towards the window when I could finally glimpse at my face, my whole face. I run my tongue across the set of newly sharp teeth alien to my mouth, though they if perfectly. I here the vibration of my phone before the ringing starts, that's something I learnt pretty quickly don't let it ring out it's deafening. No longer hypnotised by my reflection I reach in my pocket for my phone.

***1 NEW MESSAGE***

**Stiles* **_ What happened 2 u? r u ok?_

**Me* **_I cant really explain on the phone, come to the old house 10pm _

I wont bother with stupid text massages when I can talk to him face to face. When I look back to my reflect the golden light in my eyes has faded back to their blue-green tint, my face back to its original form though much paler. "See not a monster, well at least not all of the time" I frown at his attempt to break the atmosphere in room, I can't blame him but I couldn't help feeling annoyed at Derek still, which made it even harder for me when they leave me with the one person I actually like in this damn place, him being here doesn't bother me it's why he's here. It's no surprise Derek wouldn't leave me alone but to leave me here with Isaac instead of himself is ridiculous he should be here talking to me about things not off with my psychotic uncle. But I can't blame Isaac for any of this it's not his fault, I'm guessing he was forced to be here by the look on his face this frustrates him as much me. "you should teach me, train me or whatever it is you" "what" "You know teach me all the do's and don'ts of being a werewolf" "Don't you think that's Darks job?" "No he'd be here now if it really was his job, if he really gave a adman he'd already be helping me not off with peter doing god knows what, so frankly Derek can kiss my ass because I am sick of him telling me what to do, telling me I cant keep anything from him when he's the one withholding the biggest secrets from us all. So no you can do it"

"Err, I don't ... uh screw it"

"Really?"


	8. Poision

"Come on, where the hell are you Cora?" Stiles grunts as he rumages through his back pocket for his cell phone.

*Beep* NEW MESSAGE*Beep*

**Cora: **Inside.

His fingers figit above the keyboard, but nothing comes to mind as an appropriate response. "Typical getting ordered aroud by the hales whats new. Geez this place gives me the creeps"

"BOO!" "AHHHHHHHH! what the hell are you doing, i almost had a heart attack, you know i would like to make to my 18th birthday and not die a virgin" His extra comment blurted out as though some attempt to brake the awkwardness between them. Though it didn't work Cora starred confused then rolling her eyes like she expected something completely dumb to slip out of his mouth.

"Well i cant help there but i can answer some stuff"

"Great, good, finaly a hale that actually wants to talk"

"But you need to do me a favor first"

"Of course 'cus you can't just talk like normal person with no agenda"

"I think both have an agenda here Stiles, what?"

"HUHwhat, what why are you looking at me like that?"

"Me you're the one who looks like i just ran over your puppy or something. Whats the face for"

"Oh i'm sorry that my face is bothering you should i wear a ski mask then we can talk?"

"It's not your face in general just that look on it" Cora furrows her brow pointing to Stiles's face, which he slaps out the way. "Hey if yu dont mind i have enough physical harm from your brother i dont it from you too."

"Oh really, you know i could rip your throat out with my teeth too right that isn't jsut something Derek does"

"Yeah, well i'm not scared of you, Derek on the other hand yeah i'm probab;y still a tiny bit scarred of him. Unless i haul in some montain ash and wrapp it up with little mistletoe bow for him then, yeeah just a tniy bit scared". Cora laughs Forcing Stiles back into a door frame that had some how had very little damge to it from the fire. She brushes her hand around his throat clasping milimetres from his jaw line, he swallows hard pulsing a sensation through Cora's hand she watches as she hear the sound vibrate through her bones of her clasp, darting her eyes back to Stiles. "You were saying"

"Ok you're right you're a badass, a scary badass lady wolf who also needs ego boosters" She tightens her grasp on his throat, "OH MY GOD, FINE your a scary werewolf with no issues what so ever, just like Derek, happy?" She smiles loosening her clasp, though still holding her hand there. "Can you put me down now i mean as much as i love just hanging around and all with you, i think it would be nice if what masculinity i have, there's some left evne just a tiny bit" Cora slips her hand away from his face this time her claws retract and she relaxes.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, not really. You knew that right?" Whispers cora as she steps away from the shaken body, that is stiles. She turns into what used to be the livng room, reaching her hand out brishing the remains of the oold fire place mantle. "Hey do you remember it?"

"YOu can say it, the _fire _it's ok." She stands making her approach the the far window, Stiles scans the room unsure what is what beneath the charred framwork. A loose floorboard beath COra's next step snaps in half her body flails to the floor her left leg dangling in the gap. "Ah, Stiles". "What did i do n ...". "Help?" Stiles rushes over pulling her body from beneath her arms, she screams in pain, "My leg, it's stuck". "Cant you use some werewolf strength to pull you ass out of this?".

"Yes but your here better make use of you huh?"

"I knew it, Scott owes me 5 bucks"

"STILES?"

"Right yeah sorry, batman to the rescue" Stiles struggles to haul her boddy back, Her calf tears on the spliters of the split floor board from her new to her ankle.

"Ah, oh my god, thats gross"

"Really? just help me up i'll heal soon" Stiles holds out his hand, which Cora is at first hesitant to hold so he grabs it throwing it around his neck he adjusts to stand wrapping his other arm around her waist to hold her for support they rise up in a standing half bent postition, "You can't walk like this not yet let me drive you home" her face shoots up to his, their faces now much closer than either expected them to become inches apart, their heavy deep breaths were the only sounds they made the only movement they made, "No i;m fine". Cora tries to steer herself upstaight but falls back into Stiles's arms, which is only inches he didn't move at all. "No your coming with me, even if i have to drag you snarky little werewolf ass out of here" a smal grin spreads across cora's face, Stiles reflects the same smile back, "Ready?" she nods in response and Stiles begins walking her out of the house. He opens the door running around to the drivers side. "STILES".

"Right your leg you can get in, um i'm gonna have to um"

"Just go ahead to do it already", Cora wraps her arm around stiles's necklifting herself as much as she possibly can with her right leg into his arms, one of which he slips under her thighs holding her tightily, lifting her int the seat. she groans in pain. "I hope you heal soon i cant imagine what female Derek is like when she's in pain or " "You say PMS'ing i will beat the crap out of you with my bare hands, without the claws". "And Stiles is going to shut up now.

Stiles had been driving for 15 minutes when he looks over to Cora for the frst time since they set off, head drooped, eyes shut and herr skin paler than before. "Um hey Cora how you doing there, you don't look too good".

"Cora? ... CORA?" Stiles slams on his brakes jolting the car and them both forward. "Oh c'mon your fine". "Stiles... I dont feel so " Her mouth burst open a black liquid seeps out. "That, that is distgusting. Wait Cora, Cora c'mon wake up. Wakey wakey wolfy" Stiles pushes cora back to a sitting postiton which she immediatly slips back from, he grasps her face with both hands "This is so gonna get me hust again" he slaps her, Sending a cough and more of the black liquid out of her mouth she's panting, but alive. "Jesus christ".

"Did you slap me?"

"What, noooo"

The truck pulls to a holt outside Stiles's house, he runs to Cora picking her up over his shoulder into the house. "Stiles?"

"Um yeah dad 5 minutes ok"

"Nice to see you too son" Sheriff Stilinski rolls his eyes back to the paperrs on the kitchen counter.

"Sit down there and ill be back in a second, ok. OK?"

"Ok yes god" Stiles leaves the room leaving her to sway back and forth on the bed, "Ah my head" Cora tires to pull herself using the head board she stands with a limp, her leg to saw to put any weight in it, it was taking longer than usual to heal. Though for her she had never really had anything worth looking at to see how fast she was able to heal. When she finally reaches the window she hears the flinting footsteps, Stiles coming up the stairs but hrr body weight is too much, she is too weak to hold up. Her body collapses to the ground paralysed. Stiles openns his bedroom door shutting closely behind him "All clear" his body turns to look to cora but she isn't on the bed ut the floor, rushing to her he checks for a pulse, nothing. "C'mon no no no no you can't die do you know how much pain and misery Derek would put me through, that is if he doesnt maim and kill me right away. God just wake up damn it" He pulls the phone from his pocket, dialling for Derek. no answer. Scott and Allison both voicemail, Lydia can't don anything. "Why is it that you can have super sonic hearing but you cant pick up your god damn phone jack ass" "Cora? ok who else Isaac".

"Isaac"

"Stiles what does Scott need now?"

"Hahaha no dumbass this is now time for jokes ok, somethings up with Cora like dying bad"

"What?"

"I dont know you the damn werewolf you tell me i cant even get a pulse" The phones cuts off, stiles stares at her body for a few seconds then snaps. "OK CPR i now how to do this, we did this in health class, first compressions, yeah youre hands go something like that, um 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. ok nothing um what else, crap mouth to mouth. Please dont hit me after this" stiles tilts cora's head back holding her nose, he takes a deep breath and exhales into her mouth, nothing, he repeats again this time more confidently pressing his lips to hers exhaling harder, her body jolts forward her head rises coughing head butting Stiles's "Thanks god, i could kiss you right now" he hold his hands around her face, as His bedroom doom slams open Isaac stands in the doorway "Am i interupting soemthing"

"No" Cora sits up with a little help from stiles.

"WHat happened?"

"Nothing i'm fi..." Coughing she spits more of the black liquid up into her hands. "Isaac it's nothing" Isaac neals to her side Stiles the other starring at one another and back to her , both lost on what to do.

"Did you get bitten or shot?". "Not she didn't, what dont look at me like taht you'r pretending you're ok ever since you hurt your leg somethings been off wack with you."

"Hurt her leg, what how? show me" stiles pulls up the tears leg on her jeans,"it's probably already hea..." the cut still bleeding now seeps that same black liquid and blood soaking into her cloths and stiles's floor. "It's not healed?"

"How long ago?"." Like maybe an hour but she should of healed by now after a cut right?"

"Yeah right" Isaac rubs the back of his neck, he has no idea what to do, they can't get hold of Derek and they cant take her to a hospital. "What do we do?shes dying right?"

"I don't know, i dont know why she's not healing i dont know what this stuff is and i dont know what do do ok"

"How do you even survive without derek, that it"

"Thats what? i thought we couldnt get to derek?"

"No not Derek who do we always go to when even Derek doesn't know?"

"Deaton".


	9. Cured or Cursed

"We can't just move her"

"I don't know about you Stiles but i don't want to see what Derek's gonna when he finds out we let his sister die"

"UGH fine but how do even, of course you and your being supman can carry her all the way there"

"How about i just carry her to your truck?" Stiles opens the truck door so Isaac can slide her into the seat which he shares with her. Cora slumps onto Isaacs shoulder. "Stiles, GO"

"Where closed" Deaton appears from the back room into the receptionstanding behind the barrier, "Is everything ok, Scott ok?"

"Scott's perfect but her not so much"

"Yeah Doc you might wanna open a little later tonight"

"Isaac" Deaton nods, opening the barrier allowing stiles to pass through followed by Isaac still holding Cora, he lays her onto the table in the surgery room. Deaton turns on a bright over head light shinning it onto coras whole body. "What seems to be the problem"

"Seriously isn't it obvious theres a huge freaking problem here, Dereks sister is half dead, to death"

"Obviously, my question should have probably been what happened"

"She got hurt, but it didnt heal"

"Yeah and now she's coughing up all this black crap"

"You say she didn't heal?"

"No, she only cut her leg on a splinter"

"What kind of splinter"

"I don't know, oh i'm just suddenly a freaking tree expert now, it was just a floor board at the house"

"Dereks house?"

"Yes Isaac Dereks house, what?"

"Nothing i'm still wondering what the two of you were doing up there alone together"

"Jelous? Actually if you really wanna know she um, she threatend me highlight of my day of course."

"Good i'm glad somone did today because if not it would be me next"

Deaton coughs starring at them both, "Can you fix her? "Can you heal her" Stiles and Isaac speak at the same time both waiting to be answered. Deaton walks over a box, inside were bottle filled with different herbs each had a different marking on the side. "This" Deaton stated, "This shoudl do it"

"Should, sorry that doesn't encourage a whole load confidence there doc"

Deaton takes a bottle from the tray, "Is that". "Mountain ash yes, whatever or should i say who ever put that floor board there knew what they were doing, there are probably several weak points in that house were someone could have replaced it for mountain ash wood. It clever actually"

"So basically the Argents booby trapped the house?"

"Yes in a simple sense yes"

"So whats more mountain ash going to do?"

"It will counter act the poising of the wood in her blood, that and a little wolfsbane will do the trick"

Deaton pulls out another bottle this time he takes out a flower crushing it on the table and burning it, he scrapes the remains into a pestle and morter grinding it down he adds to it half the bottle of mountain ash, "This will hurt, just a little" he scoops the misture into his hand padding it down into her leg wound, her body beings to wince and a half screatch half roar escapes her mouth Isaac pins her shoulders down but Stiles steps back starrign at her wound, she still screams. A blue smoke evaporates from her wound the poison running back down her veins leaving her body. "She'll heal now but she'll be weak for at least a couple days". Cora stops screaming and her body stills, she is unconcious.

Isaac and Stiles decided to take Cora home, when the appartment door opens, Derek, Peter and Scott are talking stopping their conversation when they see Cora.

"Stiles what the hell happened"

"She's ok, now"

"Now?"

"Any of you care to explain why my niece may be unconcious?"

"Oh you care now, thought you liked to kill all of your nieces, or is that just the alpha ones?"

"Cant i kill him already?"

"No we can can't, Stiles what happened?" Scott was worried more for Stiles and Isaac's case than anything.

"Why are you carrying me?" Cora was finally awake, "Isaac out me down, now"

Isaac helps her to her feet, She takes a step forward ony to rock backwards flailing almost into Isaacs arms, which were still reached out for some support, Derek wraps her arm around his neck to help her shift to the couch. "Stiles what did you do?"

"Me why me? why don't you ask your crazy sister she's the one wanting to walk around you old diggs, and gets her self hurt"

"She doesn't really have to worry about remember healing powers, werewolf?"

"No well done sherlock"

"Seriously i cant kill him? fine i'm not sitting hear listening"

"Where are you going?" Scott questions Peter. "Ohh right yeah"

"What?" Isaac was comfortable to speak again.

"We can talk about that later" Derek snaps.

"What without me?" Cora has her brothers sass. "Yes. You still havent answered my question what happened to you?"

"I cut my leg on some dumb floor board, and Stiles just gave me a ride i fell asleep in the car"

"Thats the truth?" He doesn't look to cora but Stiles and Isaac, "Yeah" "Yes excatly what happend" Of course it was a lie and if Isaac was able to her the jump in Stiles's heart beat surely Derek and Scott did, but Derek doesn't Question it. Derek walks off up the spiral staircase out of sight. Scott and Stiles linger a little but leave soon after nodding to Isaac as they leave. Isaac stands from leaning at the door post and sits on the desk across the room from Cora.

"Did he really believe"

"Yeah of course Stiles still thinks im the god guy" She raises her eye brows at Isaac geturing to her eyes and pointing to the ceiling. Isaac nods understanding she meant Derek. Cora stands taking a few steps confidently, she steps forward again but her leg isn't strong enough to support her still, Isaac helps her sit back down, and sit on the small table infront of her their feet touching.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"You know just thanks, but i think maybe i should step up with our training?"

"Yeah maybe you can walk"

"I could still beat your ass now"

"Sure i bet you could" he holds his hands up in surrender. Setting them both off laughing.

A few minutes later Cora slipped off into a sleep, Isaac stood covering her with his cardigan, that seemed to perfectly fit over her now she was srunched up leaning back on the couch.

Cora opened her eyes to a greyly light room from the dirty windows. At the latest it was 10am, earlier even.

"Stiles? what are you doing?"

"Just reading for English, what else?. Which or course you would know if you turned to school like any normal teenage teenager." He stares confused at her, "No what are you doing here?" She stands able to reach the desk on the other side of the room just barely, he gets up less a few cetimetres away from her hands to his side then rubbing them together awkwardly.

"I wanted to make sure your'e ok"

"So Derek didn't make you stay here?"

"No actually he wanted Scott too but Alisson needed him" he smiles innocently at her.

"Because no one actually wants to stay here with me?"

"No dumb ass because Scotts a lost puppy when it comes to Alisson and i volunteered"

"Really? and why would you do that?"

"I don't know you ok i guess"

"Nice compliment i see why your single now"

"Hey"

"No your'e not that bad, you could be cute if it wasn't for the whole opening your mouth thing"

"I'll have you know if it wasnt for me opening my mouth you'd have been dead before Isaac got there just saying"

"Explain"

"UM nope"

"Tell me, Stiles!" She nudges himin the chest, he winces a little she still doesnt know her strength, she is about to do it again but he grabs her wrist.

"Let go, i want you to tell me"

"No"

"I'm still strong enough to fight you ok"

"Still wont wont tell you"

"Show me?"

"Really? you cant think at all?"

"No show me, tell me whatever i just want to know"

"hmm"

"Why is it the one time you keep your mouth shut your'e able to be even more annoying than when you talk"

"You really want to know?"

"well yeah"

"Oh boy, here goes" Stiles pulls Cora's wrist making the tips of their noses touch, breathing in eachothers air her eyes flickering all over his trying to search her for her reaction, he closes his eyes and kisses her barely touching her lips dropping his hold on her wrist. Stiles opens his eyes pulling away from the kiss, her eyes illuminated in suprise, standing there frozen.

"Cora?...Say something"

"How does that save my life like in what universe, sleeping beauty?"

"Wait thats all you can say, seriously. I just risk you ripping my throat out to kiss you all all you can come up with is how to question my life saving skills. Really? did you even register that whatsoever?"

Cora roles her eyes at his whinning, she grabs the sides of Stiles's collar of his plaid shirt briskly pulling kissing him, and again. She pulls away coughing, "Do i kiss that badly? wow" Cora spits out more of the same black liquid from before this time it's thicker, Cora drops to her knees Stiles tries to stop her but he falls with her, he pulls her face to his "Whats happening to me Stiles?". "I dont know, god i wish i knew" she spits out more of the liquid cora picks up something purple sitting on top of it, a flower a small purple flower. "Wolfs bane" her eyes shoot to Stiles who has reached for his phone and has it on loud speaker.

"What now Stiles, did you kill my sister with the sound of your voice?"

"No dick but somethings not right she keeps coughing up this black junk and theres wolfs bane in it"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, we were just, nevermind she started couhgin this stuff up like a second ago"

"I'm coming"

The door flings back into the roller hindges and Dereks jumps into the apartment, missing out the steps and landing in the living room. He rushes to Cora stroking her face "You ok?"

"It wont stop, it just keeps..." She coughs again this time splatters of the black matter cover her hand. "What is it?"

"She's been poisioned"

"You think"

"Yeah i do" Peter stated so confidently.

"Stiles now"

"Now what?"

"Tell me the truth"

"I dont know, OMG she cut her leg on Mountain ash, when couldn't get a hold of you we took her to deaton and he gave her some stuff and she seemed find, she's even healed look" Derek checks, her wound has completely disapearred.

"What the hell is happening to her then?"

"Stiles what exactly did deaton give her?" Peter demanded,

"Mountain ash and wolfbane he said it counter acted the poisioning"

"And you're sure it was that exactly nothing elese"

"Yes, well i dont know what's in those bottle but Isaac said it was mountain ash and i know what wolfs bane is"

"Fine what did he do with it?"

"This is'n't chemistry here i dont know what you want me to tell you"

"God i ahte teenagers, did he add something, burn it, smoke it up in a damn cigarette what did her do with it?"

"He burnt the wolfsbane and crushed them together. What does that even matter?"

"T he difference between my sister surviving and dying"

"We need to take her to Deaton now"

Stiles rufused to stay in the car and follows peter and derek who supports Cora into the vetinary surgery, the Barrier is open so they go through, when they place Cora on the table Peter searches for Deaton, "He's gone"

"Gone, Stiles what do you mean gone?"

"Like not here at all"

"Stiles"

Stile's phone rings, it's Scott. "Hey Scotty um cant really talk right now but have you seen deaton?". Sirens alarm outside, Stiles goes to check it out, "Um guys we got problem"

"Distract them"

"Distract them?"

"Stiles? you still there?"

"Hey sorry scott whats up?"

"Your dad just called me, Deatons missing"

"WHAT?" Derek yells yanking the phone out of Stile's hand, Peter picks up Cora sneaking out of the back door to the car park, Stiles doesnt notice pissed at Derek for taking his phone. "Scott how it is that Deaton magically goes missing when my sister has been poisioned?"

"What?"

"Ok can we all stop asking what and make a plan?"

"Scott we can talk later" Derek hands Stiles back thr phone running into the back room, "Stiles wheres peter, and my sister"

"They were right... there" Stiles slams into the door frame starring at the empty room and Deatons herb box missing though he doesnt mention it to Derek. Derek runs out of the back door to search for them, but they've disaperred.

"Hey we'll find them" Stiles puts his hand on Dereks shoulder, he shrugs it off immediately. "Stiles" Sheriff Stilinskis voice beckons "Why do i always find you at crime scenes, get out of here, tell Scott too" Stiles shoots a look back around behind him but Derek is gone, his dad walks back inside only to turn around and gesture him away.


	10. The Game of Back And Forth

"Stiles relax Derek is going to find them",

"Yeah sure about that? It's not like she's been kidnapped by her psycotic Uncle, oh that's right she has and we're just sitting on our asses on the way to a lacross game"

"It's going to fine we're gonna go to the game, win then come home and if Derek hasnt found them we cna go help"

"You expect me to wait?"

"Yes, we dont really have another choice right now, and what good can you do?"

"So becuase i'm just plain old human Stiles i can't do anything, well ive dont a lot of crap for you and all your little werewolf friends so far huh?"

"Dude i didn't mean it that no one can really do anything theres not exactly much going around withhe scent on it what there was Derek has"

"So we just sit here then"

"Exactly"

More players climb onto the bus, Isaac slumps in the seat opposite Scott and Stiles who both stare at him, He's followed onto the bus by coach and two unfamiliar faces both idedntical to each other. The coach blows into his whistle for attention,

"W e got to new additions to the team aiden and ethan"

"I'm Ethan, he's Aiden"

"Whatever, what? did you expect me to lay out the damn red carpet? ha sit down"

Aiden takes a free seat next to geenberg, Ethan seats next to Danny.

"Scott?" Stiles whispered. "Um Scotty you ok bud?"

"I dont know i smell something"

"Like what"

"Werewolves" Isaac buts in. Isaac Scott and Stiles turn to look at the to of them sitting next to their team mates their friends. Not quite sure what was to happen next.

"Kate C'mon i gotta go" His voices sounded reluctant.

"Oh just a little longer who's going to miss us?"

"I don't know but it wouldn't suprise me if my uncle was lurking around here some where"

"Derek, no one else is here but us and our famlies arent exactly calling us to come home now are they?"

"No but"

"But nothing" She pulls the lappels on his leather jacket inching him closer she takes one of her hand wrapping it around his neck and sharply kisses him, his hands trail up her waist to the tops of her arms, ushing her back.

"I really need to go their waiting for me"

"Who?"

"Everyone at home"

"Right, lets go"

"You cant come"

"I wass't going to, but you can still give me a ride" Kate says as she buttons up her shirt. Derek slides into his car, he was still weary about driving it since it was a gift from his mother she was proud of him for getting his licence, so he would always be concrned about scratching it or crashing. Kate is about to get into the care when she walks back inside the locker room.

"I forgot my purse" Kate runs inside checking she isnt followed. She takes her purse from the bench in the locker room, it was their spot to make out after hours Derek would leave a piece of wood in the door that led to the feild so they could sneak in later. Kate takes a metal nail file from her purse and clasps it in a fist in her right hand and walks bak to the car, purse in the other. Derek leans to kiss Kate as they pull up before her house, he never went inside. Not with her family they would try to kill him. Hunters but no kate she wasn't like them at least he thought that. Kate flipps her head away and steps out of the car walking around the rear of the car, her purse falls to the floor when she crouches to pick it up she releases the nail file from her hand nnow indented with its ribbed texture on her palms she pierces it into the wheel nearest her and throws it back into her purse. When she reaches the pavement she smiles at Derek Waving him goodbye, she stares watching his car disapear into the dark before she pulls her cell phone from her back pocket.

"I hope your ready "

"Now? Are they are in there?"

"Everyone of them"

"And you"

"On my way, i'd kinda like to start things off"

"OK as soon as you get here we're off"

Kate begins to pick up pace froma walk to a run headed towards the woods there was a short cut through the houses to the beaon hill reserve. Panting and aching she finally reaches Him with his usual amory guns, knives and bows, just as precaution. Kate crouches to his side but he doesnt flinch to her arrival or movement.

"About time"

"I'm sorry next time i'll drive, oh that's right you took the car"

"Do the honors" Charles hands Kate a wine bottle filled with petrol a rag stiking out of the top, she stares back at him some what confuse. "We make this look as un professional as possible this needs to look like arsen, not assasination." She nods back a tap on her shoulder is followed by a lighter from his muddy hand it was engraved with the code of the hunters '_Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent'_. She sparks the lighter a few times to get her fingers used to the motion and so that she can produce a flame. She stands a walks to a near window of the house infront of them without sigal she takes a deep breath "I hope werewolve like heat cuz its about to get a lot hotter in this place" She throws the first hand made fire grenade into the windows it immediately flares setting alight to the curtains and furnature, the wodden house wont last very long.

Flames ignight surrounding the house behind a cirlce of Mountain ash, used to seal them in the flames spread around the door casing and up to the second floor of the house the house is a bright organge blurr now and screams evapurate from the inside. The fire was winning, Kate remember there was a basment she grabs another bottle throwing it into the barrs of a window for the basement, now the fire was everywhere and noone was getting out. it was impossible. Kate stood closer infront of the mounstain ash line and stares, smiling at her master piece.

"Finally something right, those abominations dont deserve to live"

"Kste we better go before the cops get here"

"What stilinski? ha he 's only a deputy"

"Fine stay get caught i did my job" Charles, or charlie as everyone called him helped set this whole thing up, he doused the housed in a odorless chemical, also cutting the water supply to the house. He was prepared but unlike Kate he didnt know the extent of the situation he thought that the plan was to gather them togehter and those that had hunter or hurt humans would be killed the rest of them left in peace. But no Kate had changed her plan, or it was her plan all along it was just better to keep it to hersef so no one could convince her other wise. Charles pulls at her arm and she skids backwards, almost breaking the seal.

"You idiot you almost broke it" She yells hitting across the head before they both clim in the car, they disappear in seconds. Sreams and yell still leave the house but they are weak an quiter this time their are less of them. Less screams, or less people.A siren wails and a brown truck pulls up head lights focused on the house another set follow beaming up at the flames. Stilinksi steps out of the first truck and speaks into his radio,

"We're gonna need the fir department down here the places is up in flames"

"Any Victims on the scene?"

"Not as of yet, We cant see or hear anything"

"Thank you deputy their on their way now"

The deputy rubbs his hands o the back of his neckstarring up at the grand fire. "Go look around see if you can find anything"

"Oh and dont move or touch anything, this is most likely arsen"

The firs department arrives a couple minutes later, there is complete silence before their sirens sound, just the waves of the flames is all that is audiable. The other officer walks o the back of the house searching the floor for anything , her finds the trail of ash and follows it until he almost reaches the front of the house again, he scopes an hand full breaking the seal rubbing in in his hands then brushes it off on his pants. He then joins the deputy who is now standing in conversation with the sheriff. The young officer didnt think the ash meant anything not anything to concren the sheriff with anyway.

Stilinski stares off at the surroundings as the flames or put out, a blackened broken shell of a house is left, the windows smashed and burnt around the edges. The deputy notices a tall dark figure in the Woods he flinches reaching for his gun aimed in front of him he walks forward, "Deputy" A vpice beckons distracting his gase, when he turns back the figure has disappeared.

"The fire men pulled these guys out doesnt look like theres much left" The sheriff stated, witha blunt tone.

"How many?"

"So far Four, but theres more under the rubble and char"

"This wasn't just any old arson attack, this was murder"

"seems like they got assasinated" the young officer blurts out, his comment isnt welcomed by anyone. He shuts up and walks back to the truck to answer the radio.

"What about the son"

"Derek hale?"

"He's probably in with one of these we wont know whos who until we get bak to the morgue and take dna or dental samples"

"What if we dont find him?"

"Then we have our first suspect"

Another body and another, untill they are all layed out side the house each are then seal into the black body bags and transported to the morgue, the Sherriff leaves with the young officer followed by the fire department. The flames had all disappeared but smokes spread across the sky, heat still escaping the carcus of the house. Stilinski held bak a few more minutes before climbing into his truck and driving back to the station.

Deep harsh coughs escape her mouth she is barely breathing, coughing up smoke from the fire, he arms and legs covered in black, she reaches to her head and stares at her hands a little blood from her head but where she was unsure, she rest her hand on the tree next to her to stand looking up she notices smoke rising. She decides to follow it further oming to holt when she realises what is on fire. The house, her home, the place she grew up set burnt down, no one around. "No" the gasp escapes herr mouth which she follows by cover her mouth with her lsightly bloody hand, the realistaion that her family was dead hit here hard in the chest making it hard for her to breath, herr small frame shaking but froszen in the spot she was in, a young girl now an orphan because of the fire. She knew she was alive wether she wanted to accept it or not, and wether she felt it wasn't on her mind she could only think about the people she had lost, trying to scan the last memory she had in that house but nothing her mind blank, from shock or just pain blocking out any memory. She doesnt cry like you would expect a young child to do she pulls her arms in around herself and hugs her chest tightly as some attempt to try and remmebr her mother, or anyone for that matter.

She knew one thing for sure she couldn't stay there any longer she had to go, run even no one would be able to take care of her now and the last thing she would want is to be throw into the system and be thrown around one foster family to the next. She picked her feet up and turned from the caos left behind walking further and further step by step tiny movements until she disapears into the smoke ligering around the woods. Little to her knowledge Derek was unharmed, he got stuck a couple miles from where he dropped off Kate with a flat tire, when he got their he was far to late to do anything. He stood infront of his desolate house falling to his knees. "NOOOOO" he roars, his eyes flare their usual illumious blue color.

His fingers trail along at the side of him every so and again his fingers smooth over a banister or picture frame his eye flitch every time.

"I will find you, i pormise i wont let anything happen to you again"

His hand now grasped around a burnt photo leaving the faint image of laura and cora, Derek picks up the frame throwing it the other side of the room screaming, "Never". His guilt from that day still haunts him, from that day he had to tke Paige's life all of it tearing away a little piee of him each time, the fire taking the biggest piece, almost turning his humanity off completely. He wasn't going to let Pter hurt another sister of his, but he could't do much not where he is now. No clue of where Peter is or where he would have taken her.

"So you can fix her?"

"Why should i?"

"She;s my niece"

"If stories are true you didnt really care much for your nieces"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"You said you'd get me Scott right?"

"Yes"

"You're lucky i like you Peter. You have yourself a deal"

"Everything ok in here" a deep female voice asked.

"Ah Kali, yes everything is fine i'd like you to meet our guests, peter and cora. Hale"


	11. Came To Win

"Today is our independence day!"

Coah Finnstock finishes up his anual speach before the teams runs out onto the feild, everything except the feild and bleachers is blacked out. Allison and Lydia sit in the bleachers whispering something back and forth to eachother to then stare at the boys of the beacon hills team.

"Who are they?"

"What thats danny"

"No the twins next to them"

"Yeah right, so which one?"

"Which one?"

"do you want?"

"Me no, i'm not the single one you pick. Just make sure you pik the straight one"

"i'm fine being single for now, but how would i even know"

"You'd know after talking to them both"

"Anyway just because me and Scott broke up doesnt mean I need another guy"

"No but the eye candy is good for you"

+++

"So do you think Derek will find them?" Stiles shoots Isaac a sturn look, it bothered him way more than any one else tha the wasn't out there looking for her. For them. Scott nudges Isaac with his elbow his face telling him to change topic, "Sorry yeah so you think we can win"

"Why not we have 4 werewolves on the team now, ha ha"

Stiles sighs loudly, running his hands through his hair then rubbing them down his thighs back and forth, something he always did to calm his nerves.

"Stiles, stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Stop think about them stop thinking about the worst possible thing to happen, jsut stop it"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"So you're not thinkng about cora"

"And the fact that peter could ahve killed her?" isaac added. Scotts eyes dart back to isaac but washed away by a concerned look toward stiles.

"I'm not thinking about that at all"

"Not even a littel?"

"Nope"

The coaches whistle sounds and the team gears up for the game running into postion patting one another on the shoulder for encouragement.

"Stilinski on the feild"

"What, coach are you kidding?"

"No move your ass"

"But?"

"But nothing Stilinski you want to prove that last seasons final win wasnt a one time thing then get you ass on the field and win me, i mean us the game"

"OKAY COACH"

"Wait is Stiles, is he playing?"

"sweetheart Stiles never plays"

"No he really is"

"Oh god, not again"

Stile's first attempt to reach the goal is deflected as he is bulldosed out of the way by a player in the opposing team. Aiden takes stance and runs at the player who tackled Stiles instead of being hit by the force of the other player aiden jump over himlanding in a frog postition a few feet from the goal, he shoots he scores. Becon hills 1 - 0, Scott score twice following aiden and finally so does Stiles barely thanks to isaac tackling the other player. 4-3 the other team have caught up quickly, Greenberg is switched with Ethan on the bench, "Go kick some ass!" Coach Finstock announces, getting glares from the parents fo the oposing team in the stands. "What?" he yells at their faces and then returns to shouting at the team. 5-3, no 5-4 they scored again danny let that one slide but jackson didnt appreciate it whatsoever. 15 seconds left.

The crowd roars as the game buzzer rings across the field, Becaon Hills wins by 6 points, as usual the crowd joins the teams on the feild Stiles, Isaac and Scott are patting each other on the back shouting cyclones followed by clapping from some of the supporting crowd and the rest of the team. Lydia meets Stiles first she tucks a little piece of hair behind her ear before looking up at him to talk, "congratulations" he responds with a grim smile but no thanks, Lydia takes he hand placing it on stiles' forearm with holds his lacrosse stick but he doesnt flinch. "Stiles are you ok?" nothing, his eyes drift away from he to the far corner of the field, "What? stiles what is it?" Lydia turns to see what he is starring at but there is nothing to be seen except for trees. He drops his stick and starts to walk towards the space he was starrring at.

"Stiles wait"

"Whats going on?" Scott asks the question thrown out to anyone that would answer but his eyes landed on a bewildered Allison.

"think we should follow them?"

This time all three of them nod hastily walking and almost running after them, by the time Stiles had finally stopped running he was in a patche of land nothing there no trees not houses or roads, he stood there turning around flicntching at every sound trying to find something, looking for something like a dog tracking a scent. A panting Lydia came up moments afters, catching here breath crouching to gain some air.

She finally stands a sees Stiles wiry eyed, scared almost he was worried about something, something he saw made him look like he was questioning his sanity and in that moment so was Lydia, she knew stilees had a nack for finding stuff of finding information that he should know absoultely nothing about, but that was stiles he was smart, funny a little sarcastic but he the sort of person you trust with your life. Lydia though she had known him for most of her life only recently discovered just how amazing he was and seeing him like this out of character - completely thrown by someting unseen to others, worried her at the least.

Stiles collapses to his knees covering he face with both his hands, he'd given up on his search for whatever it was, he'd given up and it's broken him down to do it.

"Stiles please, what the holy hell is happening"

" .Her"

"Who?"

"She was standing "

"Who was?, STILES? Who was standing there?"

"Cora"

"What you saw her where?" Scott butts in running to Stile's side, Allison and Isaac stand back a little surveying everything.

"Here. right here."

"Where did she go?"

"I dont know"

"What do you mean"

"I dont freaking know i saw he for like a split second and now you think i'm crazy just great" Stiles stands up stepping away from everyone, running his hand through his hair again.

"Maybe it was the adrenaline you just thought you saw her"

"No i know what i saw, i'm not pumped up on anything or crazy i saw cora, whether you beilieve me or not"

"We believe you, I believe you stiles. Stiles" Lydia clasps her hands around Stiles's face, some how it helps him and he begins to take deep breaths, "Good, let's go home yeah?" Stiles nods gratefully though her isn't wuite shaw why he is grateful of lydia.

"What do we do now, cora and peter are god knows where, dereks out looking for them and now Stile's is loosing it" Scott screams. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO"

"Scott-SCOTT"

"Nothing Derek is going to find them, as for stiles has he ever been normal really?"

"Not helping Isaac"

"I'm sorry little miss i can defend myself, but do you have any better ideas?"

"No but thats not goign to help either"

"Guys just stop it please, untill dereks back we need to work together on this figure out whats going on with stiles and what the twins want"

"I can get Lydia to help me with finding out about the twins"

"Jackson wont mind?" Isaac asked.

"Doesn't matter if he does it's our best shot right now, are your sure you want to do this"

"I'm sure, you don't have to worry about me scott"

"I know but i do"

"Lydia sweetheart is that you"

"Hi mom"

"Oh good you home, theres someone her for you"

"Who?"

Lydia's mother follows her into the kitchen, a slender brown haired woman sits at the counter, she cant be more than 25 by the looks of her, pale skin and towering legs, the woman turns to face lydia her smile almost seems false by it's sheer size, like it had it's own gravitational pull.

"I'm assuming you're Lydia, so nice to meet you" she stretches out a hand Lydia is cautious but takes it and swiftly releases, the womans hands are cold almost reptile like.

"Oh sorry Miss Blake your new substitute"

"Hi, why are you in my house?"

"Lydia! i'm sorry for my daughters crass. Lydia your teacher was kind enought to bring your award"

"Why not just give it to me at school?"

"I wanted to meet the future valedictorian of my class, your a very intelligent young woman lydia, you should be proud mrs martin"

"I am, thank you"

"I should get going but it was a pleasure to meet you Lydia, miss martin"

Lydia dumps her bag on the bannister of the staircase and makes her way to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She hits play on her docking station, the lyrics "Who, who are you really? And where, where are you going? I've got nothing left to prove, Cause I've got nothing left to lose, See me bare my teeth for you, Who, who are you?"

Lydia throws he self back onto her bed a sigh of relief esacpes her she thought. Momments later, or minutes maybe hours later Lydia is curled up next to her laptop above the covers in a deep sleep. A shockwave wakes her stunning her into a sitting postion gasping for air, her hand reaches up to neck pain whips round from ear to ear, a single tear falls to her cheek before it painful awful screach tha leaves her lungs. Lydia screams for her life as though it is here laspersuit to take in a way of saving her self but she, isn;t dying at all she is alive, healthy and not at all at risk of dying, not here anyway, but she stills screams. Lydias mother runs into the room "Lydia honey what is it" Her mohter petrified to even tough her wraps her arm round lydia's shoulders, lydia collapses into her mothers lap tears now streaming down her face, but the pain in her neck has now disapeared. Her lungs to deflated to cry out anymore.


	12. Alpha Pack

His hand slams against the table, releasing a acorn shaped piece of metal, a weapon or at least part of one.

"What s that?" Kali confused as to what she was being shown.

"Why dont you guess?" Peter snarks.

"I'm not here to play games"

"Boys and girl now, now"

"It's a hunters arrow"

"Precisly aiden"

"And hunters arent a problem they never have been"

"Ah see, all i well in being confident but when that confidence turns to ignorance and idiocragcey then it becomes a problem."

"Where did you find this?" the deep male voice asks.

"Here actually, just a few foot beneath my feet" Aidens eyes draw to the floor, knowing exactly wherre he meant.

"So we can kill them"

"Kali always with the dramatics, though i do appreciate the insentive, this is not why i show you this"

"Then why?" Ethan finally pipes up, though it is discouraged.

"Ethan, there are many things about hunters that we know. Yes they may only be humans and yes they may have weapons but would you ever assume one of us to work alongside one of them?"

"No of course not" Ethan replies.

"My point exactly why would we work with those trying to kill us, but then it came to my attention that this so called hunter has a history with us, or at least me. But also he has a granddaughter who is very close to a friend of a friend isnt that right peter?"

"Your plan is to use allison argent to get scott?"

"No, but it may help to convince him to join my cause of course. What is a pact without a little collateral"

"Blackmail?" Aiden interupted

"Call it waht you will but you two are to help as well and if i'm not mistaken jealously is one issue of our friend mr mcall"

"Why not just let me bring him to you?"

"Now where would be the fun in that peter?"

"By the way shouldn't you two be off to school?"

"So lydia, do you want to" - Jackson grabs Lydia by the waist drawing her body into his kissing her passionately, their lips part and they walk hand in hand away, Aiden runs his hand though his hair and punches the locker next to lydias.

"To bad bro, maybe next time", Ethan slapps his brother on the shoulder, laughing. he scans the hallway for his own target,

"I'd like to see you try"

"That a bet?"

"Sure, 20 bucks?"

"50"

"Hi there"

"Hey"

"I'm Ethan, your danny right"

"Yeah, were on the lacrosse team together"

"yeah, so ok sorry i'm relaly bad at this my brothers the confident one"

"No you're doing great, i don't like overly confident guys anyway"

"UM"

"Sorry did i read this wrong cus i-i"

"No-no um you were right"

"I'm glad, here maybe we should go out after the next practise"

"Sure, i'd like that" Ethan holds onto the ripped piece of note paper from danny,as he watches him walk to class. Aiden jumps behind him slapping his hands on his shoulders,

"So did you flake out?" Ethan waves the not withholding danny's number in aidens face, who relunctantly pulls out his wallet, "2 out of 3"

"No c'mon pay up jack ass a bet's a bet"


End file.
